The present invention relates to threaded fasteners and, more particularly, to anti-cross threaded screws or fasteners.
In the threaded fastener field a common problem which exists is cross-threading. Cross-threading generally occurs when the threaded fastener is received into a threaded nut or hole wherein the threads are in misalignment. Typical misalignments are axial and angular misalignments. In an axial misalignment, the axis of the shank of the screw is parallel with but not colinear with the axis of the receiving nut or hole. In an angular misalignment, the axis of the shank of the bolt is at an angle with respect to the axis of the nut or threaded hole. These misalignments cause the fastener to be cross-threaded and generally leads to seizing of the fasteners. The seizing causes a detrimental effect to both the bolt and nut, generally ruining one or the other or both and causing little or no clamp load in the joint.
Accordingly, it is desirous to have an anti-cross threading bolt or screw which compensates to prevent or correct both axial and angular misalignment. Relevant art generally overcomes the misalignment dilemma by providing an eccentric tip on a threaded bolt or the like. The tip may be threaded or nonthreaded depending upon the particular fastener.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a threaded fastener such as a bolt, screw or the like, which provides anti-cross threading for both axial and angular misalignments. The present invention provides a bolt which is relatively easy, practical and inexpensive to manufacture.
From the following detailed description of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.